


The Room Full of Pictures

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Lance, Lance reunites with his family, Lance's Birthday, Pictures, This is shit im sorry guyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: In a warm, cozy home in Cuba there is a room full of pictures and family and and stories.





	The Room Full of Pictures

In a warm, cozy home in Cuba there is a room full of pictures and family and stories. In this room there are instax pictures, there are photobooth stips, there are printed off screenshots of skype conversations and there are rows and rows of frames on the walls, each row with nineteen frames.

Some rows have all their frames filled up, others are still waiting for memories to fill them. One line of stories will never continue past the fifth lonely picture of a girl with a beautiful smile in a hospital gown with her mama holding her. The other unfinished rows still await the next, slightly older, face that will fill their empty white back.

The first frame on holds the beginning of the Garcia family’s life with the new family member. Some are of a foster children walking into the Garcia home for the first time, others are slightly blurry pictures of the hospital room and then there frames of wedding days.

The second to nineteenth share one thing in common for each filled frame: the birthday baby with a party hat and a cupcake in the frame. Each birthday baby is given a party hat on their first birthday with the Garcias and they keep it for every birthday they share together, while the cupcake almost always changes.

One of the finished line of frames was once thought to be forever unfinished, a line of frames filled every July 28th.

In sixteen frames a boy grew into angles and curls and colourful glasses and braces into waves and 20/20 vision and perfect plastic retainer covered teeth. But, the same bright, goofy smile were the same in every memory.

In the sixteenth frame was a screenshot of Skype call with a beautiful boy wearing an orange uniform and a blue glittery party hat.

Outside of the room of pictures the boy with the joyful blue eyes flew a lion off into space and a family was told that their baby boy had disappeared. A family was told their baby boy would never fill another picture frame.

For three years empty frames in the unfinished line failed to be filled with new memories, new dreams, new smiles.

Outside the room of pictures the Garcia family mourned and prayed and wished and cried and remembered the happy, ambitious boy for three long years.

Outside the room of pictures, after three long years, a Blue Lion flew an older, hurt and scarred boy home.

Outside the room of pictures the older, hurt and scarred boy stumbled to a freshly painted front door,the boy knocked softly on the door and waited and hoped and wished.

Outside the room of pictures the freshly painted door opened and the boy's mother froze in shock, but the boy’s face lit up with the same bright, goofy smile and the mother knew the boy, though taller and scarred and hurt, was hers.

Outside the room of pictures a mother and her son fell into each other as family slowly made their way out of the warm, cozy home in Cuba to see the slightly-less-bright-eyed boy.

Outside the room of pictures a family cried and laughed and talked about nothing and held each other for hours and hours and hours.

Later, the Garcia family crowded into the kitchen and a cousin ran in with a store bought cupcake, the boy strapped a party hat onto his head and a memory was snapped of the moment onto film, a memory was brought up to the room of pictures, placed into the seventeenth frame and kept in the hearts of the family and the white border on the colourful walls of the room of pictures.


End file.
